You've got Mail
by BonEsFantastic
Summary: You have an Instant Message from S.Booth: Hey Bones! Temperance: Booth? S. Booth: Yeah. Temperance: Why are you instant messaging me? S. Booth: Coz I'm bored and there's no new cases. Why? Is it a problem? JUST A LIL FIC on B


Disclaimer: Bones is not mine.

This Fic is quite pointless just a short fic about instant messaging between Booth and Brennan and a little Angela.

Monday 15th June 09 (12:34 am) 

**You have an Instant Message from S. Booth:** Hey Bones!

Temperance: Booth?

S. Booth: Yeah.

Temperance: Why are you instant messaging me?

S. Booth: Coz I'm bored and there's no new cases. Why? Is it a problem?

Temperance: Of course not! I'm just brainstorming new ideas for my next novel.

S. Booth: Cool, how much have you done? And would you like to meet me at the dinner?

Temperance: I can't.

S. Booth: Bones, you need to eat :)

Temperance: I know that.

S. Booth: Okay....What's up Bones?

Temperance has logged off.

_Booth couldn't help but feel a little hurt by the anthropologists reaction to his request. He tried to send her an email but she didn't respond. There was no case, so going to the Lab would be pointless. _

Tuesday 16th June 09 (14:14) 

**You have an Instant Message from S. Booth:** Bones?

Temperance: Hey Booth. It's Angela. Bren left the lab early. What is going on?

S. Booth: You got me!

Temperance: Why aren't you around these day?

S. Booth: No cases! Angela where did she go?

Temperance: I don't know Booth. She seamed upset!

S. Booth: Let me call her.

S. Booth has logged off.

_Booth retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialled the familiar number he had not seen her since Friday and only vaguely her hear voice in the brief phone call he had made. He was missing his Bones._

Text Message to Brennan from Booth (15:30)

"**Hey Bones. Why aren't you picking your phone? I miss your annoying anthropologist mind. Call me when you can. We need to talk xx" **

Text Message to Booth from Brennan (22:01)

"**Booth. Sorry I didn't reply back earlier, I was__busy" **

Wednesday 17th June 09 (09:30)

**You have an Instant Message from S. Booth:** Morning Bones :)

Temperance: Hey. Do we have a case?

S. Booth: No. Just a lot of paper work.

Temperance: Why are you instant messaging me again?

S. Booth: I like keeping some sort of communication with you.

Temperance: Booth. I'm busy write now. We need to talk! Can go to the dinner after work?

S. Booth: What? Are you actually going to meet me? Am I dreaming. LOL.

Temperance has logged off.

Brennan rolled her eyes as she read the last message from Booth. She knew she was

being distance but how else was she going to get over him. She was falling harder and harder in love with him every time he smiled at her and being away from him could only do her good right?

So why was she meeting him at the dinner after work?

(12:00)

**You have an Instant Message from Temperance: **Angela!

Angela: Hey Sweetie. What's up?

Temperance: Not much. I need help Ange...I'm in love with Booth!

Angela: WHAT!!!!!!!! OMG, OMG...that's great!

Temperance: OMG? And no it isn't, I work with him and I'm sure he like blondes

Angela: Oh please! Cam is not exactly blonde! And I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual.

Angela: PS OMG means oh my god.

…..

**You have an Instant Message from S.** Booth:Angela!

Angela Hey Booth! So you're still alive then?

S. Booth: HA HA. Angela I need your help! I'm meeting Bones after work and I don't know what to do.

Angela Hmm. You kinda drive there and then walk inside of the dinner do you need directions? LOL.

**You have an Instant Message from Temperance:** Hellooooo Angela!

Angela: Sorry Bren...I was....busy.

**You have an Instant Message from S. Booth: **Angela this is not funny. I miss her! After this long apart I've come to the conclusion that more in love her than I thought!

**You have an Instant Message from Temperance:** What are you doing?

Angela: You LOVE HER! Booth that's GREAT!

Temperance: WHAT!

Angela: OH NO! Please tell me you're Booth1

Temperance: Its Brennan.

Angela: Oh shoot! NO....

Angela has logged off.

**You have an Instant Message from Temperance:** BOOTH! What...Who do you....love?

S. Booth: What!!

Temperance: Angela said you love her...Who's her?

S. Booth: Ermmm...I gotta go!

Temperance: BOOTH!

S. Booth: What Bones!

Temperance: I thought we were friends, Why would you tell Angela but not me?

S. Booth has logged off.

_Temperance turns her computer off and storms of to Angela's office with a little anger showing on her face. Why won't he tell her. She knew she didn't want to know who it was, it would only hurt her feelings, but they were friends. Right?_

"_Angela, Who is Booth in love with?" asked Brennan, she walked over to meet the eyes of the forensic Artist and didn't notice the unconformable looking pathologist. _

"_Sorry Cam" Brennan was turning into a deep shade of red for the sudden out burst._

"_Sweetie you should ask him" Angela smile apologetically at Brennan._

"_He won't tell me" pouted Brennan. _

"_I can't tell you its not my place" said Angela._

"_Fine!" Brennan throws her hands up in the air with frustration and leaves Angela's office not even say bye to either of them. _

_(17:55)_ You've got mail

**From: S. Booth **

**RE: Love?**

**Temperance Brennan. Earlier you asked me Who I was in love with well...**

**I'm in love with you!! and If the feeling is mutual meet me outside of the Jeffersonian in Five minutes! Love you always Booth xxx **

Calling Booth...

"_Booth I Love You" she took a deep breath "Turn around" _

"_Oh god I missed you" he smiles at her still talking through the phone._

"_I missed you" she smiles back. Even at three inches apart she was still talking through the phone._

"_What do you say we hang up the phone so that I can kiss you" he says caressing her cheek._

"_What took you so long?" she smiles and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. _

_He smiles at her and deepens the kiss making the moment more intimate. "God I Love you" _

"_God? I refer to him as a zombie...and since you don't believe in zombies I'd say your references are highly irrational!" she smiles._

"_And to think...our love declaration was stated through an email" smiled._

**The end **

**Like I said this fic had no point to it at all whatsoever, just something to keep me busy on the train journey from college to home :)**

**Hope it kept you happy **


End file.
